The Note That Started It All
by CSIrebel
Summary: Catherine has a hard time talking 2 Grissom and she writes it down and leaves it on her desk 4 him 2 read when he comes in and it starts everything leavea review and tell me if i should continue it
1. Chapter 1

_**The Note That Started It All**_

Catherine: Hey Nick

Nick: Hi Cath

Grissom: Hello Catherine

Catherine: ***Turns with head down* **

Grissom: Hey Nick do you have any idea whats going on with Catherine. Cause she hasn't talked or even look at me in almost two week.

Nick: I have no idea cause she talks to me and the others with no problems. Did you say something to tick her off.

Grissom: No I say hi and she turns with her head down and goes to her office with the lights off. I'm going in there. **Leaves in a hurry to her office and He gets there **Catherine Willows whats going on ***Flips Lights on***

Catherine: *** Running out crying ***

Grissom: Catherine come here! **Looks on her desk and finds a note to him Picks it up**

Whats this? **He starts to read it **

Catherine's note: _Dear Gil_

_I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you but when I see what we were like before we became co-workers. It has bugged me for a while but it's really started to hurt when you and Sara started dating. All I wont is to have you back for myself and i have wanted to ask you to start dating again but I was afraid that you didn't love me anymore. Now that you have moved on to Sara it has been killing me and I can't look at you or Sara and I can't talk to you two. Please forgive me if I can ever talk to you again but if you knew how I felt about you. You would know how it kills you. Since I made the biggest mistake when I met Eddie cause I thought he loved me but he didn't and when I had Lindsey he started beating me. Since then all the men I'm with seem to turn out like that. I love you to death and always will want you to myself but I guess I will never get to. Since you now know why I have been acting the way I have you probable will not be able to make me happy again. So if I ever tal to you again don't bring this up please. Love you_

_Love:_

_Catherine_

Grissom: WOW I have loved Catherine the same way but I thought she moved on. I have to find her! ***Runs out of her office screaming*** Have any of you seen Catherine?

Everyone: Yea she went that way ***Pointing towards her gets to her car***

Grissom: Catherine I need to talk to you **He screamed and He gets to her car** Catherine roll down your window or I'm coming in.

Catherine: **Nods and rolls down her window** Get in Grissom

Grissom: **He gets in** Hey I love you just as much as you love me but I thought you moved on and it took me ears to.

Catherine: Well it's killing me seeing you with her. What are you going to do?

Grissom: I'm breaking up with her I love you way more then Sara.

Catherine: ***Nods*** Ok but why for me I mean I'm a low life you see the men I have dated before.

Grissom: YOUR NOT A LOW LIFE you know your not

Catherine: Yes I am all I have dated are men who beat e and things like that.

Grissom: No you are not. All you did was make so bad choices in men. That does not make you a low life Ok. Now I have a question for you.

Catherine: What?

Grissom: Will you go out with me and never lave me?

Catherine: Yes I will **with a tear rolling down her cheek**

Grissom: OK let me go and break up with Sara be right back. Don't go in cause you have been crying and they might make fun of you. Well Hodges will.

Catherine: Well I was going to go in but now im not even though I was going to hit whoever messed with me or I can I hide behind you.

Grissom: Well your face is almost clear so I will wait for it to clear up.

Catherine: OK cause I want to see what Sara says

Grissom: OK Baby your face is cleared up

Catherine and Grissom: OK lets go

Both: ***Laughing** **While walking in***

Grissom: Hey Sara come here

Sara: OK Hun

Grissom: Hey we are done

Sara: * **crying** * Why are we done and over with

Grissom: Cause I love Catherine way more and I have for years.

Sara: I hate you both you broke the wrong person's heart. I will get you both back.***Leaves crying***

Catherine: OK Sure you will. If you touch me I will beat you down in no time.

Sara: Watch I will beat you down before you bet me down

Grissom: OK stop you two

Catherine: OK Baby now give me some sugar

Grissom: Alright ***Leans in to kiss Catherine***

Catherine: ***Leans in to kiss Grissom***

Both: ***They kiss***

Sara: *** Runs over to them and pulls them apart* **

Catherine: *** Hits her so hard that Sara hit the ground***

Ecklie: Hey Catherine, Grissom and Sara my office now!

Catherine: Fine just keep Sara away from me

Grissom: OK we will I will be between you two

Sara: Fine just keep Catherine away from me

All Three: ***Get to his office***

Ecklie: OK you three whats going on Catherine you first

Catherine: OK Me and Gil were kissing and Sara came and was pulling us apart by are heads so I punched her.

Ecklie: OK Gil your turn

Grissom: Mines the same as Catherine's

Ecklie: Sara your turn

Sara: Thats how it went

Ecklie: OK Sara your suspended without pay and Catherine and Gil you two are fine

Sara: WAIT! I'm suspended without pay and thy get a slap on the wrist

Ecklie:Well you started it so you get the punishment

Sara: Fine I QUIT!!!!!

Ecklie:OK turn in all your CSI stuff

Sara: FINE!

Catherine: Thanks Ecklie

Grissom: Yea Thank you so much

Ecklie:Well you have Lindsey Catherine and Gil your dating Catherine so you probable will be helping her out

Grissom: Why yes I am.

Catherine: Hey Ecklie I'm going home tonight and spending time with Lindsey OK  
Ecklie: OK

Catherine: OK baby I will see you after shift right

Grissom: Yea

Catherine: OK bye y'all

Grissom: Bye baby

Ecklie: Bye

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. The Next Part

_**The Note That Started It All Part 2**_

_**Catherine**_: **Turns and walks out the door towards her car**

_**Grissom**_: Hey Ecklie you don't mind that me and Cath date right

_**Ecklie**_: Yea I don't mind cause you two I thought would be a good couple and you would keep your work work and personal life personal.

_**Grissom:**_ OK thanks well I'm going to go and start the shifts up with the cases.

_**Ecklie**_: OK

_**Grissom**_: ***Gets out of the chair and walks out and heads to his office to get the cases***

_**The Crew**_: SO...What did he say about you and Catherine.

_**Grissom**_: Hold on let me pass out the cases ***Passes out the cases***

_**The Crew**_: WELL

_**Grissom**_: He says he trust us and doesn't mind cause he says that the only reason he trusts us is that he knows that work is work and home life is only at home unless we are on brake and in one of our offices.

_**The Crew**_: OK GOOD we would be so mad if he didn't approve of you two

_**Grissom:**_ Well he said that he always thought we would be a good couple. OK go to your cases now.

_**The Crew:**_ ***The crew scrabbling around to get going*** Greg said "Where is Catherine?"

_**Grissom**_: She said she was going home to spend time with Lindsey

_**Greg: **_OK and I'm going

_**The Trip To Cath's**_

_**Grissom**_: ***Heading Home when Catherine calls***

_**Catherine**_(Over the phone): _Hey Gil guess what_

_**Grissom**_:___What_

_**Catherine(Over the phone): **__We have the house to or self so you know what that means_

_**Grissom:**__ Yes I do_ ***Pulls in to the drive way and jumps out the car running into the house***

_**Catherine**_: Grissom oh Grissom where is my Mr. Love bug

_**Grissom: **_ I'm coming my little Butterfly

_**Catherine**_: I'm ready so when you come in you can get ready

_**Grissom**_: I'm getting ready now ***Get into the room***

_**Catherine**_: well we wont say what she says cause its just well y'all should know

_**Grissom**_: We aren't going to say his either cause they are in the bedroom

_**After the bedroom **_

_**Both**_: AWWWW....MAN we needed that so bad

_**Catherine:**_ Hey I'm taking a shower cause I'm all hot and sweaty and you can come if you want

_**Grissom**_: I would but I'm tired and I will wait for you to finish up

_**Catherine**_: OK

_**Grissom:**_ OK I will be in the living room baby

_**Catherine**_: OK thanks

_**After the shower**_

_**Catherine:**_ Hey Baby you still there

_**Grissom**_: Yea hon I'm still here

_**Catherine:**_ Come here

_**Grissom**_: I'm coming hon

_**Catherine**_: OK cause I need your help with something. Oh did Lindsey come home yet

_**Grissom**_: What do you need help with and no she hasn't why

_**Catherine:**_ Um... I need help with my necklace and cause she is a 14 year old in Las. Vegas and she said she be back by 8:00P.M and it is 8:30P.M

_**Grissom**_: OK I will help you then we can call around after you get dressed

_**Catherine**_: OK I will call half her friends and you call this half

_**Grissom**_: OK baby we will make sure she gets home safely from wherever she went

_**Catherine:**_ She went to one of her friends

_**Grissom**_: Are you positive

_**Catherine:**_ Yea I'm sure she went to one of her friends I just can't remember who's and hopefully she stayed there cause you know her.

_**Grissom**_: OK lets start calling or do you want to drive

_**Catherine**_: Call and if she is not at anyone of her friends then we will start to drive around

_**Grissom**_: OK um...where is my cell phone?

_**Catherine:**_ I don't know I will use the house phone and you can use my cell OK

_**Grissom:**_ OK

_**Catherine(over the phone):**_ Hello I'm Catherine Willows and I was wondering if my daughter is at your house.

_**Lindsey's Friends Mother:**_ No she is not but if you need help finding her I will help.

_**Catherine (over the phone): **_ PLEASE

_**The friends mom**_: OK I will start to drive around and if I find her do I call this number

_**Catherine(over the phone)**_: NO call my cell number and that is (744)547-8006

_**The other mom:**_ OK thank you

_**Catherine:**_ Thank you bye

_**The other mom: **_ Bye

_**Grissom(over the phone)**_: Hello I'm Gil Grissom and I live with Catherine Willows and her daughter Lindsey and I was wondering if Lindsey was over there

_**The friends Mom**_: No she is not but if we see her we will call this number

_**Grissom(over the phone):**_ OK thank you

_**The other mom**_: Sorry I couldn't help you in any way

_**Grissom(over the phone)**_: It's OK bye

_**The other mom**_: OK bye

_**In Catherine's car**_

_**Catherine: **_***yelling* **LINDSEY

_**Grissom**_: Drives and is talking to Nick asking if he can help them find Lindsey

_**Nick**_: OK where do you want me to meet you

_**Grissom:**_ Meet us at the 7-11

_**Nick:**_ OK I will be there in 10 mins

_**Grissom:**_ OK ***Ends call*** hey Cath we are meeting Nick at the 7-11 in 10mins

_**Catherine**_: OK I guess I can wait that long

_**Grissom:**_ Good cause we need all the help we can get

_**Catherine: **_ OK I know we do

_**Catherine:**_ ***Hears her phone ringing and she grapes it and answers it*** Hello

_**The other line:**_ Hi Catherine I have been following you all night

_**Catherine:**_ WHAT WHY

_**The other line:**_ Cause you are interesting to watch when scared don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I just need to know how to raise child and you seem to care a lot about yours.

_**Catherine:**_ Yea I do but if you want my help we can have a day set for me to teach you

_**The other line: **_ OK how bout tomorrow

_**Catherine:**_ How bout we will set a day after I find my daughter sound good

_**The other line**_: OK bye

_**Catherine:**_ Bye ***Hangs up the phone***

_**Grissom:**_ Who was that

_**Catherine: **_ I don't know but he wants me to teach him how to take care of a kid

_**Grissom:**_ OK hey look it's Nick

_**Catherine:**_ FINALLY

_**Nick:**_ Hey Y'all

_**Catherine and Grissom:**_ Hey Nick

_**Nick:**_ So what do you need help with

_**Catherine:**_ Lindsey is missing

_**Nick: **_ OH is someone at home just in case she comes home

_**Catherine:**_ Yea my mom

_**Grissom:**_ We need you to go that way and we will be the other way and if you find her call Cath's call and if we find her we will call you

_**Nick: **_OK lets go and look

_**Catherine**_: Hey sorry to make you come and leave Sara

Nick: It's OK this is important and any ways she wants to wait till we are married like you two

Catherine: Oh OK

Grissom: That must suck OK lets go we are wasting time

Nick: Yea it does and OK I'm going

Catherine: OK lets go then

Grissom: ***Starts up car* **OK

Catherine: Hey who is that?

Grissom: I think that is one of Lindsey's friends

Catherine: ***Rolls Window down*** Hey you two do you know Lindsey Willows

The Kids: Who wants to know

Catherine: I'm her mother and I'm in law enforcement so tell me now

The Kids: OK yea we do

Catherine: Have you seen her to night

The Kids: No we only see her and hang with her at school

Catherine: OK thanks ***Rolls up the window***

Grissom: ***Drives off*** So where to check

Catherine: How bout the teen club thats up the road

Grissom: OK Oh... There it is

Catherine: Yea

Grissom: ***Parks the car and gets out*** So Cath how did you know about this place

Catherine: ***Gets out*** Lindsey has been wanting to come here with her boyfriend and her other friends with their boyfriends

Grissom: OK

Both: ***walking up***

The bouncer: Sorry only Teens

Catherine: Um.. . We are with the Las Vegas Crime Lab

The bouncer: Let me see your badges

Catherine: ***Pulls hers out***

The bouncer: OK you can go

Grissom: ** *Finally gets his out***

The bouncer: OK you can go too

Both: ***they both walk in***

Catherine: Hello um...can I talk to you please I have a question (She said to the manger)

The Manger: Yes of course miss and sir

Grissom: Thank you

Catherine: Yea Thanks

The Manger: So whats your question

Catherine: I'm looking for my daughter and I think she is here

The Manger: Whats her name

Catherine: Lindsey

Grissom: Please tell us she is here

The Manger: Well let me call and see

Catherine: Don't say we are here

The Manger: OK hot thing

Grissom: Hey thats my wife

The Manger: Sorry I thought you just worked with her Mr. Grissom

Grissom: How do you know me

The Manger: I know Mrs. Willows too. Well I guess it is now Mrs. Grissom

Catherine: No I didn't take his last name

The Manger: OK Hey all you kids I need to see a Lindsey Willows in my office

Lindsey: ***Walks up to the door and enters*** Yes sir

Catherine:Why didn't me you were going to be here What do you think your doing staying out this late and why didn't you call me and tell

Lindsey: Um... I lost track of time and I thought you would let me and not care since all you wanted to do was be home alone with Grissom and make love all day

Catherine: Ye a so he is my husband and I would like to know where you are I might have even let you stay later s long as you came home but now I think your just stying over at grandma's house

Lindsey: WHAT! WHY!

Catherine: Well I just explained it

Grissom: OK come on Lindsey it's just one night

Lindsey: FINE! ALL YOU TWO WANT TO DO IS HAVE SEX AND GRISSOM JUST WANTS MOM PAGEANT!!!!  
Catherine: LINDSEY SHUT YOUR MOUTH KNOWONE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT ME AND GRISSOM!!!  
Grissom: Both of you be quite

Catherine: Fine

Lindsey: Fine

All three: ***They walk to the car and leave to Catherine's mom's house***

Catherine: Hey mom

Lynn(Cath's mom): Hey Cath whats up

Catherine: Lindsey needs to stay here to night OK

Lynn: OK y

Catherine: Because me and Gil need some alone time

Lynn: OK

Grissom: Thanks Lynn and sorry to just drop by and say that but she has been bugging us and we need to be alone

Lynn: It's OK I need to spend time with Lindsey

Catherine: Bye mom and thanks again

Grissom: Thanks and bye Lynn

Lynn: Bye and Gil call me mom

Grissom: OK

Catherine: ***Starts the car and drives off***

Grissom: So baby what are we going to do when we get home

Catherine: You will see

Grissom: TELL ME BABY

Catherine: NO ***Parks the car and gets out***

Grissom: ***Gets out*** SO where are we

Catherine: I use to come here all the time when I was younger

Grissom: With who

Catherine: Well at the time me and Eddie were going out so with him

Grissom: OH... So what are we going to do here

Catherine: Well we have to get a hotel then you can guess the rest

Grissom: Yes I can

Both: **Walk in and go to the main desk and get a room then they went to the room and made love that they needed after all the stress they have been through***

Catherine: So was that good Hun

Grissom: Yea. was it good for you

Catherine: Well I'm getting in the shower are you come with me

Grissom: Hell yea I am

Grissom: How long will we be here

Catherine: Till tomorrow why

Grissom: Cause of work

Catherine: It is all taken care of baby

Gil: OK that was my only concern about us being away

Catherine: I know thats why I made the plans

Room Service: ***Knocks on the door***

Catherine: Yes

Room Service: I' here to clean your room

Catherine: Can you come back in twenty minutes we are in the shower

Room Service: OK

Grissom: So where are we going after this

Catherine: You will see baby

_**After The Shower**_

Grissom: Hey Cath someones at the door

Catherine: I know I will get it

Grissom: OK

Catherine: ***Walks to the door and opens it*** Hello

Room Service: Um...You said come back in twenty minutes

Catherine: OH....OK we are leaving now

Room Service: OK

Grissom: Oh...we are leaving

Catherine: Yea come on baby I have something special for you

Grissom: ***Looks up and follows Cath with the oooooooooooooo what are we doing***

Both: ***Walk out the door***

Grissom: Baby ***with the look that no one can resist (Puppy Dog Look)***

Catherine: Yes Bab

Grissom: Where are we going

Catherine: I'm not telling you and I'm not going to look at you cause you have the puppy dog look that I can't resit when I'm hiding something

Grissom: WHAT THE FREAK you didn't have to do this

Catherine: Yes I did


End file.
